Puzzled
by I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms
Summary: When Charlie comes home from work he hears a conversation no father wants to hear. Charlie's P.O.V Edward/Bella oneshot. summary suck's please read and review.If I get five or more review's I'll post a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. First I want to say thank you to all who read For Bella. It means a lot to me. I will be updating The week from hell soon. Go to my myspace and check out my photo's I have a lot of pic's from The Twilight Sagas New Moon set. And I still have more to upload. Ok this oneshot is kind of perverted and crazy. And yes I know Edward and Bella don't really act like this. But I could see Edward once in awhile doing this I mean the man has lived in the same house as Emmett for along time.

Review Please I would like more then one. If I get five or more I will post a sequel to this oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not Twilight. If I did I would be rich. And sitting on an Island sipping on a strawberry daiquiri. And making out with Robert Pattinson LOL.

Puzzled

Charlie's P.O.V

After another long day of protecting the good citizens of Forks from crime I headed home to protect my daughter from the worst afender. No not a bugler or murder. Something much worse. Her boyfriend.

Edward Cullen. A year ago if you would have asked me I would have said. "Oh Edward Cullen. Dr.

Cullen's boy good kid." No not now.

After Edward left her I thought she would move on. But no instead Bella disapers for three days and then shows up being carried by the devil himself. (A/N aw I think Charlie's being to hard on him and I'm the one writing this. Lol)

I pulled up and parked in my normal spot next to Bella's truck. I stepped out of the cruiser and headed to the front door. On my way I happen to spot "His" silver Volvo (DON"T OWN) Parked in front of my house.

"Stupid Volvo owner." I muttered.

Said Volvo owner was about to become my son-in-law in a matter of weeks.

When I walked inside I thought they would be watching TV. But the living room was empty. Suddenly I heard a crash come from upstairs. Oh god please no. My weak heart can't take this.

Slowly I headed upstairs I was going to change and then go to Billy's and drown myself in Vitamin R.(Took it from the movie don't own)

"Edward stop your going to break my bed." I heard Bella say from behind her closed bedroom door.

Oh my god can it get any worse. Oh it did.

"I'm sorry love."

"Well be careful." I heard Bella giggle."Edward it's to big it wont fit."

Oh god kill me. I have to break this up I started walking faster up the stairs.

"Of course it will love. Watch."

"Edward stop, you can't just jam it in there. The way your going it's going to break off. What is this your first time?" No my sweet little Bella didn't just say that.

"Of course not. I've done this more time's then you probably."

"Back when I lived with Renee. I was world class at this. My mom could not get me to stop. I did it everywhere in are kitchen, living room , dinning room hell I even did it in the park."

I sat down on the stair's a clutched my chest.

"Well on cold Alaskan nights sometimes Tanya and I would do this all night long."

"Well last week in study hall Mike and I were bored so we hid behind one of the book shelves in the library. We were having so much fun and where almost done when are teacher caught us."

"Bella, Mike? Really?"

"Well he wasn't as much fun as Emmett, or Jasper. Well ok maybe Mike was more fun then Emmett the whole time Emmett kept cheering and saying "Go Emmett, Go Emmett."

Oh my god what the hell has my daughter gotten into.

"Now come on Edward finish what you started. And put it in."

"I thought it wouldn't fit."

"Well maybe if you held it at a different angle it would fit."

I started to stand up I had to stop this.

"See love it fit's like a glove. I knew it would fit."

"About time we need to finish this before Charlie gets home."

"Don't worry. We're almost finished."

"No your almost finished. I still have a long way to go."

That's it I ran into Bella's room with a hand over my eyes. "Isabella stop right this minute."

"But dad we're almost finished."

"Just give us five more minutes chief Swan."

"Now you hear me Edward Cullen." I took my hand off of my eyes to point ant him. "I don't know who you thi-" I stopped. There sitting on Bella's bed they were both still fully clothed putting a puzzle together."What's going on?" I asked.

"Dad, Edward and I where putting a 1,000 Piece puzzle together. What did you think we where doing." She asked innocently.

"I-I thought you-you were. Never mind."

I turned around and walked downstairs to my car. I could still hear there laughter.

"Teenagers." I muttered before driving away.

A/n Ok it wasn't that good but the ideal has been stuck in my head all day.

Review Please no flames.


	2. The sequel to puzzled is now up

Hey everyone just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel to Puzzled is up. It's called Let the games begin. I need some reviews. I'll be posting the next chapter later on today.

I hope everyone likes it.

Have a great day,Brie


End file.
